


I Have a Proposal

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: (with a comma after 'dearest') [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, there's sex but it's all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you plan a perfect moment but something comes along and you have to ad-lib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So to distract myself (and you) from all the sad/anxiety inducing stuff I've been writing lately, I'm writing this lovely little tiny fic.
> 
> Please enjoy!

XOXO

 

“John...” Alexander smiled and ran his fingers through John's hair. “Perfect, sweet, amazing John.”

“Alex, don't get all sappy on me right after we have sex.” John teased, kissing Alexander on the cheek.

“I can't help it. You're just... You're wonderful. You're so amazing and... I love you... And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“What?” John leaned back so he could look up into Alexander's eyes.

“What?”

“What did you just say?” John was trembling, searching his boyfriends eyes.

“I wanted to wait.” Alex smiled, lopsided but blindingly brilliant as he reached for the bedside table, fumbling in the drawer and pulling out a small box.

“Alexander...” John whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I had a whole evening planned. I was going to take you to see Deadpool. I know we've already seen it four times but you really liked it, and I was going to take you to dinner and the park...” He rambled. “I wanted to do this in front of the reflecting pool but here's just as good.” John held his breath. “John Laurens. My perfect, beautiful, brave, amazing, sweet, incredibly sexy John Laurens. Will you do me the greatest honor of my entire life, and marry me?” Tears sprang to John's eyes when Alexander opened the box and he saw the simple, but beautiful, gold band that rested inside it.

“Alex... I...”

“It's okay. You don't have to answer now. You can think on it. But I'd really like it if-” John cut Alex off with a bruising kiss.

“Of course I want to marry you, you idiot. Why would I need to think about that?” He smiled, taking the band out of the box and sliding it on his finger. Alexander whooped and jumped out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweats off the floor and tugging them on (backwards) before throwing open the bedroom door and rushing out to the living room where Lafayette and Hercules were cuddled up on the couch.

“WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!” He shouted, jumping and pumping his fist in the air. “John said yes!”

“What!?” Lafayette jumped up from the couch and pulled Alexander in for a tight hug, picking him up a little and spinning him, smacking a wet kiss on his cheek. “Alexander! _F_ _é_ _licitations mon ami_!” John came out of their room, wearing his own sweats (the right way), one of Alexander's hoodies, and a wide smile. “John I'm so glad you said yes.” Lafayette turned to him, pulling him into a hug. “Alexander was so worried that you would say no.”

“He was driving us crazy.” Hercules came and hugged Alex, patting him on the back before giving John the same treatment.

“You two knew?” John looked at his two roommates, both wearing grins of their own.

“Of course we did! You really think he could keep it a secret? He was practically jumping out of his skin the day he bought the ring.” Lafayette laughed. “Hercules, _mon amour_ , you owe me twenty dollars. You said he wouldn't last more than a week before he cracked.”

“How long have you known?”

“A month or so.” Lafayette shrugged.

“One month, two weeks, three days and...” Alexander glanced at the clock. “Twelve hours and thirty-five minutes.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around John's waist and pulling him in for a soft kiss. “Say it again. I need to hear it again.”

“Alexander Hamilton. I, John Laurens, will marry you.” He laughed while Lafayette and Hercules cheered. Alex's face split into a wide grin and he ran to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony.

“What are you doing?” Hercules called after him.

“I'M GETTING MARRIED!” He shouted out into the night, a couple passers by yelled up congratulations before continuing on their way.

“Get in here.” Lafayette scolded. “It's freezing. Go kiss your fiancé.”

' _My fianc_ _é_ _._ ' Alex held John's hands in his own and kissed him again, his heart about to burst. ' _My John... My lovely John is my fianc_ _é_ _!_ '

 

XOXO

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This went from a one-shot to a three parter. Oops. So welcome to chapter two of three! Did I mention this was a White House AU? No? Oh... Well it is. Keep in mind I know next to nothing about politics or the layout of the White House.
> 
> Enjoy!

XOXO

 

The rest of the weekend felt like it flew by and Alexander was hesitant at first to get out of bed for work on Monday morning. He woke up on his own (his internal clock was always right on time) and was more than content to lay in bed and watch John sleep in the dim light of their bedroom. The sun wouldn't be up for a couple more hours, so John wouldn't be either. If Alex was careful, he would be able to slip out from under the covers without being noticed. And careful he was, gently moving John's arm off of his waist and untangling their legs. He moved slowly, grabbing his suit off of the back of the chair at his desk and putting it over his arm before sneaking out of their room and bumping straight into Lafayette.

“Good morning.” He whispered.

“ _Ce qui est bon_ _à_ _ce sujeti_?” Lafayette grumbled back. He was even less of a morning person than Alex was. Which was saying something. “ _Allez-vous annoncer votre engagement aujourd'hui_? _Parce que si vous ne je vais le faire pour vous_.”

“Don't you dare. Angelica and Eliza will probably want to kill me as it is.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“We should have invited them over on Saturday. It would have made this whole thing much less painful. And I would rather not have to explain to the President why his chief speech writer is dead in the White House.”

“Murdered at the hands of his media director. I'd like to see Angelica write her way out of that one.” Lafayette laughed and rubbed his towel over his hair.

“Do you want breakfast before we leave?” He asked, heading for the kitchen.

“If you have the time.” Alex backed into the bathroom and locked the door before opening the window. The small room was too warm, and the scents of Lafayette's body wash and aftershave were a little overpowering this early in the morning. He showered quickly and brushed his hair back to tie it in a pony tail before stepping into his pants and leaving the bathroom, the smells of body wash, aftershave and cologne replaced with eggs toast and coffee.

Lafayette was perched on a bar stool next to the kitchen counter, phone in one hand, coffee in the other, his brow creased in concentration.

“Any good news?” Alex asked, picking up the plate of eggs his roommate had set aside for him. He shrugged.

“No news is good news.” He mumbled, taking a sip of coffee. “Do you remember who won the World Cup in 2006?”

“Italy. Why?”

“Crossword. Thank you.”

Alex glanced at the clock as he buttered his toast, falling into an easy silence. He loved that about Lafayette. They were both loud, ferocious young men when it came to politics, but they could sit in silence just as easily. It was the same with John and Hercules. As far as Alex was concerned, he had hit the jackpot in the friend/roommate department. He couldn't complain much about his job either. It was a constant fight but that was what he loved about it.

“We should go soon.” He suggested, rinsing off his plate and leaving an 'I love you! Have a good day!' note on the counter for John. “You're driving.” Alex tossed the keys to Lafayette who caught them easily.

“I always drive.” He pointed out, pulling on his jacket and wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“It's your car.” Alex shot back.

“ _Oui. Et ton point est_?” Lafayette gave his roommate a good natured shove with his shoulder as he passed.

 

The ride to the White House was filled with NPR and a heated conversation that went from the new health care bill that was being voted on then to Thomas Jefferson.

“You really cannot stand him can you?” Lafayette laughed, changing the radio station and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

“You can't either!”

“Ah, but I also know how to keep my mouth shut and play nice.” He teased. Alex sunk lower in his seat and glared at him from the corner of his eye. “Don't give me that look. You know it's true. I get along with everybody.”

“Smug bastard.”

“Not my fault. You are more confrontational than I am. You'll fight anyone.”

“I'll fight you.” Alex muttered.

“You would lose.” Lafayette shrugged casually. “Now. About your engagement. How are you going to tell everyone?”

“Well... I figured I would tell Angelica and Eliza at the same time. I'd only have to deal with the yelling once.”

“Good plan. I want to be there when you tell Jefferson.”

“I'll be sure you are.”

“ _Merci_. You are a true friend Alexander. And what about our dear General? I'm sure he would like to know. He's quite fond of you.”

“That'll be the easiest one I think. Just casual. He'll probably pat me on the back, say 'congratulations son' and hand me a new list of speeches to write.

 

After they had gone through security, Alex and Lafayette parted ways for their own offices. Well the office of the Schuyler sisters in Alex's case.

“Knock knock.” He announced himself as he stepped into the office, three cups of coffee balanced carefully in his hands.

“Good morning.” Eliza smiled. “Those for us?” She asked, pointing at the coffee.

“Would I come to your office without gifts?” Alex handed her one cup 'Best of Wives, Best of Women' written on the side. “Four cream, four sugar for Eliza. And for Angelica.” 'Actual Angel' was written on the side of her cup. “The most beautiful Media Liaison the White House has ever seen-”

“What did you do Alexander?” Angelica raised an eyebrow.

“Three sugar, no cream.” Alex put a hand over his heart, looking offended as he set the other two cups down. “I'm hurt Angie. What makes you think I did anything?”

“I know that face. You're trying to kiss up because you feel guilty about something.”

“You wound me Miss Schuyler. I didn't do anything bad. No international scandals.”

“But you _did_ do something didn't you?” Angelica narrowed her eyes at Alex's wide smile.

“I asked John to marry me.”

 

There was a beat of stunned silence, Angelica and Eliza staring at him with their mouths hanging open. Then Angelica stood and Alex braced himself.

“What did he say!?” Eliza grabbed one of his arms and shook him, Angelica was hitting his chest.

“You didn't tell us you were doing this!? When!?”

“I asked him Friday night. I'm surprised Lafayette was able to keep his mouth shut. I've had the ring for almost two months.”

“Two months!? And you told _Lafayette_ and not _us_!?” Angelica shrieked.

“Well I kind of live with him.” He defended himself. “We would have invited you over sometime over the weekend but John and I couldn't be bothered to get out of bed.”

“He said yes!?”

“Of course he said yes.” Lafayette was leaning in the doorway. “You _have_ seen these two together, _non_? Honestly, there's no way John could have said no.

“You!” Angelica turned on him. “You _knew_! And you didn't tell us! How could you!?”

“I was sworn to secrecy.” Lafayette held a hand over his heart. “And Alexander is very convincing.”

“I'm happy for you, Alex.” Eliza smiled, leaning up to kiss him on both cheeks while her sister reprimanded the French Ambassador. “You two are more than perfect for each other.”

“Thanks Eliza.” Alexander returned the two kisses to her cheeks. “Best of wives, best of women.” He smiled. When he had first started interning, the tabloids had speculated wildly about the two of them. Candid photos from coffee and lunch dates, and hugs at galas gave them plenty of of ammunition, so they played into it, Alex calling her 'best of wives' and Eliza calling him about a million different pet names whenever she spoke of hi,. Of course, when Alex had gotten his job as Washington's speech writer two years after that, he had been thrown into the spotlight again and when photos of him with John surfaced, there had been a scandal in the making. Angelica shot down every reporter asking her to comment on her sister's “ruined love life” with barely contained annoyance, telling them to check their facts. Alexander and Eliza were nothing more than close friends who loved messing with the press. But old habits die hard, so the terms of endearment had stayed.

“Best of speech writers.” Eliza smiled back. “Speaking of.” She picked up a file from the desk. “Washington has a few events coming up. He'd like you to meet with him to talk about options.”

“Sounds good. I was headed there next anyway.” Alex took the file and patted Lafayette on the shoulder as he went to leave.

“Oh no you don't.” Angelica grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him into a hug. “Congratulations Alexander. Let Eliza, Peggy and I know if there's anything we can do for you.”

“Will do Ang. Please try not to kill Lafayette.” Alex laughed. His heart felt full enough to burst and he had a spring in his step as he walked down the long halls of the White House to the Oval Office where he knocked three times on the door and waited for Washington's groggy 'come in'.

“Good morning, sir. The Schuyler sisters sent me.”

“Very good.” Washington took a long sip of coffee and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“Long night?”

“The Ambassador for Great Britain arrived last night. I swear the man talks more than you do Alexander.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Alex took a seat across the desk from the President, relaxed. More relaxed than he should be, some might say.

“You'll be meeting him soon enough. You'll see for yourself.” Washington reached for the files and scanned them quickly. “Top priority is welcoming the new British Ambassador. There's a gala this weekend. Think you could whip something up by then?”

“Not a problem. I'll go meet him first. Get a feel for how easy-going this can be.” Alex scribbled down some thoughts on the inside of the folder, not realizing he was still smiling.

“I didn't realize you liked working with foreign diplomats so much.” Washington raised a brow over his coffee mug.

“Only Lafayette.” He joked back. “I proposed to John on Friday night.” He explained. “Actually sir, it would mean a lot to both of us if you and Martha could come. I don't really have a family and well, you know all about John's father.”

“Oh yes, I'm quite familiar with Henry Laurens and his views. I'd be honored to attend son.” Washington walked around to the other side of the desk, one hand extended to Alex who took it, expecting a handshake, and pulled him up into a hug.

“Sir?” Alex hugged him back a little awkwardly. The President wasn't well known for showing physical affection to anyone in public. The rare pictures of he and his wife, Martha were treasured.

“Alexander. Love is something to be celebrated. You're like son to Martha and I.” Alex felt his face get hot. “I'm happy for you.”

“T-Thank you.” He choked out. While Angelica and Eliza's reactions had left his heart feeling lighter than air, Washington's made it twist painfully in his chest. He didn't care about what his own father would have said, but he knew that his mother would have loved John and she would have been so happy for them. Just knowing that George and Martha would stand in as parents for both him and John meant more to Alexander than he could ever say.

“As a father, I'm overjoyed. As your boss, and the President of the United States, I have to say get back to work.” Washington patted Alexander on the shoulder. “Mr. Kingston and his assistant Mr. Seabury are in Mr. Jefferson's office now if you'd like to meet them.”

“Of course sir. I'll have the first draft of that speech ready for you tomorrow.” Rather than excitement, Alex was full of... Well he was full of something. It wasn't dread per-say, but he was decidedly less happy to be paying a visit to Thomas-Fucking-Jefferson.

 

To: French-fry  
Going to TJeff's office. Meet me there in 10?

 

From: French-fry  
Of course mon ami!! I wouldn't miss this for the world.

 

Alexander bumped into Lafayette just down the hall from Jefferson's office and they both seemed to have the same idea and walked a little slower.

“He _hugged_ you?” Lafayette asked incredulously. “He's never hugged me. Unless of course you count that time I surprised him at Angelia's birthday party. I count that.” As they got closer to the office, Alex could make out three voices. The first was, unmistakably Thomas, the second was light and very British and the third, blessedly, was Angelica's.

“The new Ambassador for Great Britain is here. Washington says he talks more than I do. So watch out for that, I guess.”

“ _Mon deiu..._ ” Lafayette sighed. “I don't think the White House can handle another 'you' Alexander.”

“Is that Lafayette?” That was Thomas. “ __ _ _Entrez! Venez, vous devez répondre...__ \- Oh. You're here too.” Jefferson rolled his eyes.

 

“No need to be so friendly _Thomas._ ” Alex shouldered past him into his office where James Madison was sitting in Jefferson's chair, leaning back and spinning a pen between his fingers. “Good morning James. Good to see you up and about again.” Normally the remark would have come out scathing and sarcastic but today he really meant it. He and James had been good friends some time ago but had a falling out. Alex knew it was in bad taste to give him so much shit when he was so sick but he did anyway. Whenever he was out for long periods of time he worried though.

“Morning Hamilton.” Madison nodded.

“Mr. Hamilton!” One of the strangers in the office jumped to his feet. “We've heard a great deal about you, lad. George Kingston. New Ambassador for Great Britain.” He reached a hand out and smiled. He was handsome, Alex would give him that. Shining blue eyes, perfect blond hair, and a winning smile. Perfect for politics.

“Mr. Kingston. Alexander Hamilton. He shook the Ambassador's hand.

“Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. French Ambassador. Please call me Lafayette.” George turned to his fellow Ambassador.

“It's a pleasure.”

“So. Alex. Are you going to tell us all your big news?” Angelica asked with a sly smile.

“Since when do you have news, Hamilton?” Jefferson drawled, leaning against his desk. “Another promotion?” He took a sip of his coffee and rolled his eyes.

“John and I got engaged on Friday.” Thomas choked on his coffee, James almost fell out of his chair, Lafayette and Angelica laughed, George and the young man that was sitting in the corner, Mr. Seabury Alex assumed, both offered their congratulations.

“You and Mr. Madison here are both invited.” Angelica grinned. “And you will be expected to attend.” She added dangerously.

“Fine.” Thomas grit his teeth. “Congrats, I guess.” He sat back down and gave Alex one of his rare smiles. “It's about damn time too.

“Mr. Kingston-”

“George, please.”

“Of course, George you and Mr. Seabury are-”

“Sam.”

“Right. You and Sam are more than welcome as well.” George shook his hand again with a wide smile.

“It would be a pleasure.”

 

XOXO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's adding a bunch of unnecessary plot and back story for a three chapter fic! It's me. Gotta get that word count up somehow though.
> 
> Translation notes (please note that I do not speak French, I'm using Google. Let me know if you see anything that needs fixing) :
> 
> *Ce qui est bon à ce sujeti? = What is so good about it.  
> *Allez-vous annoncer votre engagement aujourd'hui? Parce que si vous ne je vais le faire pour vous. = Are you going to announce your engagement today? Because if you don't I will do it for you.  
> *Et ton point est? = And your point is?  
> *Entrez! Venez, vous devez répondre... = Come in! Come in, you must meet-
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! The next chapter will be our last.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are so appreciated.
> 
> Much love!  
> Kay
> 
> (I also didn't proof read this and wrote it in two days. Pardon any mistakes.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening to you all! Welcome back to the one tiny ray of sunshine you'll be getting amongst the normal hell fire I'm writing right now. In this chapter you can expect: a few camios from John's family (including Henry Laurens -here to be a dick-, a couple siblings, Martha Manning and Frances -who we shall be calling Frannie- bc, well, they were a part of John's life and I wanted to reflect that somewhere in this fic), a beautiful wedding, Laf and Alex waltzing, and a major announcement that'll be fun for everyone!
> 
> This is the first time in YEARS I've written a wedding, so. Forgive me for that. It is not my forte.
> 
> Enjoy!

XOXO

 

_One year later..._

 

“Alexander stop fidgeting.” Lafayette swatted Alex's hands when he went to unbutton his jacket again. “Alexander.” He warned.

“Sorry...” Alex let his arms all to his sides, defeated.

“You look good kid.” Hercules commented from the couch, his own suit impeccable as always, as was Lafayette's.

“Of course he looks good!” He scoffed. “You made the suit, _mon amour_.”

“Have you seen John?” Alex fought the urge to bite his nails.

“He looks amazing.” Lafayette smiled.

“I want to see him.” Alex whined. “How much longer?” He tried to turn to look at the clock but Lafayette stopped him.

“You need to relax. John is fine. Eliza is taking great care of him and Angelica is yelling at all of the vendors for you. Just relax. It's your wedding day. Sit. Breathe.”

“Who's here so far?”

“Other than those of us involved, John's siblings, ex and daughter, Jefferson and Madison.” Hercules counted on his fingers. “Plus Washington, Martha and their security.” Alex sat heavily in one of the chairs, tipping his head back.

“Lafayette, I need a drink. Please.” He begged.

“I am not letting you walk down the isle drunk, _mon ami_. I have made that mistake and I'm not letting that happen to you.” Hercules raised an eyebrow.

“You were married?”

“To Adrienne. For a short time. Did I not mention?”

“I don't think you did.”

“Ah well, it's not really a story worth telling. We both got very drunk one night and decided to get married. We had it annulled within the month. I love Adri very much, but it is not meant to be.” He crossed the room in a few easy steps to kiss Hercules. “I would marry you today, but alas, it is our dear Alexander's day and I cannot take that from him.” He smiled.

“Well aren't you the sweetest.” Herc laughed. “I think a summer wedding would suit you better though darling.”

“Stop being gross.” Alex complained when Lafayette deposited himself in his boyfriend's lap to kiss him. “That's _my_ job today.”

“I'm sorry but you'll have to pry me out of his cold dead arms before that happens.”

“Why do I have to die?”

“Well I would expect you to fight for my honor.” Alex stood and crossed the room, rolling his eyes at the other couple and glancing at the clock. Three-thirty. Half an hour left. He tried to sneak over to the liquor cabinet but Lafayette caught him.

“ _Non, Alexandre._ ” He scolded.

“Come on. A small one. A small vodka cranberry. Or a glass of wine. Eliza would let me have a glass of wine.” He argued. “You can have one too.”

“ _Oh bien_. But I get to pick the wine.”

“Fair enough.” Lafayette joined him at the cabinet and pulled out three glasses and a bottle of wine. Red. French. Typical. Not that Alexander was complaining though.

“A toast.” Hercules stood when he was handed his glass. “To Alex and John. And to the White House. For letting us throw a bitchin' party on their lawn.” Alexander and Lafayette clinked their glasses with Hercules and laughed, sipping their wine slowly.

And Alexander felt loved. He could finally relax.

 

…

 

On the other side of the White House, John was fairing much better than Alexander was. He was nervous, of course, but nowhere near as jittery. Eliza and Peggy fussed over him and Angelica stopped in from time to time to update him on who had shown up, how the setup was going, and how Alexander was holding up with Lafayette and Hercules trying to keep him from ripping his hair out.

“John.” Angelica strode in, looking as flawless as ever, even though she was scowling. “You have a visitor.” She shut the door behind her. “But I don't think you're going to be happy about it.” John's blood went cold.

“Who is it?” There was only one person it _could_ be.

“Your father is here.” John sat down. Eliza stood.

“Where is he?” She demanded.

“Just down the hall. He says he needs to talk to John now.” Angelica shook her head.

“I don't want to talk to him... I don't want him anywhere near us...” John put his face in his hands and Peggy rubbed his back gently.

“Don't you worry about it. Let your dear sisters take care of him for you.” Eliza looked about ready to kill the man. Whatever he was here to say, it couldn't be good. Angelica opened the door and there he was. Henry Laurens.

“Miss Schuyler. I don't like to be kept waiting.” He narrowed his eyes.

“He doesn't want to talk to you Mr. Laurens.” Angelica pursed her lips. Her voice was cold. John knew that tone well. She was pissed.

“Don't take that tone with me young woman.” John froze. Peggy's grip on his shoulder got tighter. Angelica took a step forward and Eliza mirrored her, putting an arm out to stop her from getting any closer.

“Excuse me?”

“I am a United States Senator and even if I wasn't, I am your elder and I deserve more respect than this. Especially from some media liaison.” Laurens took another step into the room, putting his hand on Angelica's shoulder, pushing her to the side. John jumped to his feet.

“You get your hands off of her! Say whatever bullshit you came here to say and get the fuck off of this property, away from my wedding and out of my life.” With the Schuyler sisters behind him John felt invincible. If Alex was here he would have been proud of him for finally standing up to the man that had made his life hell for so long.

“You still have time to back out of this Jack.”

“Don't call me that.”

“I don't want you marrying this boy. This... This _immigrant_ , just to spite me. There's a perfectly good woman waiting for you in South Carolina with your daughter.”

“Martha and Frannie are here father. They're happy for me. And Frannie loves her _Papa Alexander._ ” He smiled and squared his shoulders proudly. “You can't hold them over my head like that anymore.”

“I'm disappointed in you Jack.” Laurens shook his head. “Dragging your child into this mess.”

“Well you'll be pleased to know, Frannie will have a little brother to keep her company through this _terrible time_ soon.” Eliza snapped. Laurens sputtered in rage. John tried to look like he already knew.

“And you wont be around to try to turn my son against me.”

“You're making a mistake.”

“Goodbye Mr. Laurens.” Angelica's light pink dress swirled around her ankles as she ushered Henry out of the room. “Your son has a wedding to attend.” One of the Secret Service agents that had been posted at the door took him by the arm after a quick word from Angelica and escorted him away.

“Thank you girls.” John smiled and hugged all three of the Schuyler sisters. “You're the best.”

“We know.” Eliza smiled back. John kissed her on the cheek and put a hand on her belly.

“We're you serious before?” He whispered. She nodded, happy tears in her eyes.

“I was going to wait until later tonight to tell you and Alex but that seemed like as good a time as ever to me.”

“When did you find out?”

“About a week ago. You two are going to have a son.” John teared up. Angelica and Peggy wrapped the two of them in a tight hug. “I'll announce it in my toast tonight.”

“Oh Liza... Thank you... Thank you so much for this. It means the world to us.”

“Hey knock it off. I don't want to ruin my makeup yet.” Angelica sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. “It's just about show time. You ready, John?”

“More than ready.”

 

…

 

“Are you ready?” Alex stood when Washington came into the room. Lafayette and Hercules had gone to take their places with Angelica and Eliza a few minutes ago.

“I'm ready.” He breathed out. He was shaking like a leaf. “Is everyone here?”

“Everyone.” Washington nodded. “Even Jefferson, Madison and Burr.” He laughed. “They say they're just here for the free booze and because Miss Schuyler threatened them, but I think they really are happy for you my boy. Martha's waiting with John on the other side of the hall. Just like we practiced last night okay?” He put a hand on Alexander's shoulder and felt him trembling. “It'll be easy. You walk in with me and take your place, then John will come in with Martha, and then it's the vows. You'll do just fine.”

“Thank you sir.” Alex straightened his shoulders, buttoned his jacket with practiced ease and took a deep breath in before hugging Washington. “Thank you...”

“It's no trouble.” He patted his speech writer on the back softly, and didn't even mind the little click of a camera he heard down the hall.

The walk to the room where the ceremony was being held seemed to take forever and no time at all, Alexander couldn't seem to catch his breath. In just a few minutes he would see John. In just a few minutes they would be married. Time froze when the doors opened, heads turned, his friends smiled, and Washington put a hand on his back. Hercules was standing on his side in a smart black suit with his arm around Eliza's waist, his tie matching her frosty blue dress. Angelica and Lafayette had their arms linked together on John's side, matching with frosted pink, and Peggy stood in the middle holding John's daughter Frannie's hand, each of them holding a basket of rose petals in the other hand. Alex froze, trying to take everything in.

“Go.” Washington whispered, pushing him along gently. “You'll have pictures.” Remembering the photographers, Alex smiled as he walked, nodding at people as he went. There were smiles all around, even Jefferson looked impressed, and George Kingston looked about ready to explode holding his assistant's arm tight and whispering excitedly to him. Poor Seabury was trying to smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace with George's iron grip on his arm.

When he got up to the altar, Hercules held a hand out and helped him up the step before shaking Washington's hand. Alex smiled and held his breath as Washington sat sown, the empty seat to his left reserved for his wife.

There was a moment of silence, then the band started up again. Alex felt the ground shift under his feet and Hercules held on to his shoulders. John looked stunning. He always did, but today, wearing a dark navy tux that looked like it had been sewn on to him, and a smile that could blind someone, he was shining brighter than the sun itself. Martha Washington had her arm looped with his and was smiling proudly up at him. Alexander's heart clenched in his chest and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes when John smiled at him. When the reached the altar, Lafayette took his hand to lead him to his place and Martha kissed both of his cheeks before turning and doing the same to Alex, whispering 'congratulations' in his ear when she hugged him. She took her seat next to George and kissed his cheek, holding his hand. Alex took John's hands in his own and fought back the urge to kiss him, smiling at him instead.

“Wow.” He whispered.

“Ditto.” John laughed back softly.

“Dearly beloved. Friends, family, honored guests, thank you for being here today to celebrate love. We're here to join Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens in the bonds of marriage.” The officiant started. “I understand the couple have written their own vows?” John and Alex both nodded.

“Keep it short Hamilton! I've seen your speeches.” Madison teased from his seat next to Jefferson. Everyone in attendance laughed and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Would you like to start Mr. Hamilton?”

“Please. Well, at the request of my dear friend Mr. James Madison here, you'll be getting the sort version. John. My wonderful John... Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I've wished for some time my dear Laurens, that it would be in my power by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. And what better action than to marry you.” Alex smiled. “I've never had many friends John. You opened up a whole new world to me. You were my first friend when I moved to D.C., the first person to love me in my whole life after my mother passed away. My god, John... She would have adored you.” John reached up to wipe a tear from Alexander's cheek. “John Laurens. You are the love of my life, and I am so happy, so blessed, to be standing here with you today.” There was a light applause and Alex looked down at his feet sheepishly.

“Mr. Laurens?”

“God, Alexander... How am I supposed to follow that? It's like going on stage after Beyonce.” More laughter. “But I can try. Alex you've given me everything in the world. A friend, incredible support, and amazing home filled with people who love me more than I could have ever hoped to be loved.” He looked over his shoulder at Lafayette who gave his shoulder a little squeeze, then over at Hercules who smiled. “You gave me the courage to come out and stand up to my father. You accepted Martha and my daughter into your life without a question.” He reached out to take Frannie's hand and pulled her to his side. “I love you more than I could ever say, I'm not a word-smith like you, you know. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait to expand our family.” Alexander was too caught up in listening to John to hear the little half-laugh, half-sob that Eliza made behind him.

“Well unless anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be wed,” the officiant paused, and when no one spoke up he smiled and continued. “Alexander Hamilton. Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and obey John Laurens, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both live?”

“I do.” Alex's voice was shaking as much as his hands when he slid the ring on John's finger.

“John Laurens. Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and obey Alexander Hamilton, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both live?”

“I do.” There was a mischievous glint in John's eye as he and Frannie worked together to put the ring on Alexander's finger.

“Then by the powers vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you married. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple.”

In Alex's ears, the applause in the small space was muted as he cupped John's face in his hands and pulled him in for their first kiss. He could feel tears on his cheeks, but he wasn't sure which were his and which were John's. He heard Hercules cheering behind him and Lafayette shouting in French. When he pulled away, he and John were both grinning ear to ear, Peggy and Frannie throwing rose petals in the air. He held tight to John's hand and the two of them turned together to leave, the cheers of their friends following them, Hercules, Eliza, Lafayette, Angelica, Peggy and Frannie close behind them to join them outside for pictures with the Washington's, Martha Manning and John's siblings.

“John that was _amazing_!” His sister Mary gushed, running up to him and hugging him tight.

“I was half expecting dad to show up to start shit.” His brother James took Mary's place when she went to hug Alex.

“He did actually.” Alex froze mid-laugh.

“He _what_?!”

“He showed up about ten minutes before we started.” John shrugged. “I told him to get the fuck out. He tried to tell me to marry Martha again.”

“Oh Johnny. I'm so sorry. I've told him to leave Frannie and I out of his arguments with you.” Martha hugged him. “You know we love you no matter what.”

“I know. That's why it didn't bother me. I told him how much Frannie loves her Papa Alexander. Isn't that right, sugar plum?” John scooped his daughter up into his arms and held her on his hip.

“That's right! Grandpa is mean to you and Papa Alexander. I don't like it daddy.” She pouted.

“Well, sugar, we don't have to worry about him anymore.” John's southern accent always crept back into his voice when he talked to his daughter and it made Alex smile. “Daddy and Aunties Angelica, Eliza and Peggy told him to get lost. And you know how scary Auntie Angelica is.” The Schuyler sister in question swatted him on the shoulder.

“Stuff it Laurens.”

“Oh I'll stuff _something_.” He smirked.

“There are children present Johnny-boy.” Angelica scolded while Alex turned red.

“She's six Ang.” John rolled his eyes. He set Frannie down and hugged Angelica. “Thanks for all your help today.”

“Well the night isn't over. Don't thank me just yet.”

“The hard part is out of the way.” Lafayette came over to kiss John and Alex on both cheeks, Hercules in tow. “Now we drink.” He laughed.

 

…

 

Pictures went smoothly. The whole group bust out laughing when the photographer asked if Alex and John wanted a picture with Lafayette and his brother, pointing at Jefferson.

“Thomas! _Venez ici, mon ami_.” Lafayette called, waving him over. “The lovely photographer would like a picture of us.” He gave Jefferson his most charming smile when he raised an eyebrow.

The two of them stood shoulder to shoulder, Lafayette's hand on Jefferson's waist, both holding glasses of champagne. They touched their glasses when the photographer asked them to.

“Well thank you _cher fr_ _ère_.” Lafayette grinned, Jefferson sputtered on his champagne.

“What!?” Lafayette just laughed and walked over to join Alex, Hercules and John who were doubled over laughing.

“How often does that happen?” Hercules asked, wiping a tear from his eye and taking a sip of his drink.

“More often than I would care to admit.” Lafayette rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I do not see the resemblance.”

“I do.” Alex laughed. “I got you two mixed up all the time the first month or so that I worked here.” Lafayette put a hand over his heart, offended. “Only if I wasn't looking right at you!” He added quickly. “From a distance you two do look pretty similar.”

“You need new glasses _Alexandre._ ” His French friend scolded, giving him a good natured shove.

“Hey! Come on guys. We've got a schedule to keep.” Angelica clapped, coming up to them. “You two, get to your places at the table.” She pointed at Lafayette and Hercules. “And you two,” She turned her gaze to John and Alexander. “Go get ready to walk in.”

 

…

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! If I could have your attention please!” The DJ called over the speakers. “It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time as a married couple, Alexander and John Hamilton-Laurens!” Alex squeezed John's hand and smiled at him as they walked into the room to a loud round of applause, making their way to the center of the room for their first dance.

“You sap.” John teased as they swayed. “You changed the song.”

“Guilty. Our original is still on the play list though.” Alex smiled, resting his forehead against John's, one hand on his hip, the fingers of the other hand laced with his husband's. “You're so perfect John.” He whispered, kissing him softly.

“ _You're_ perfect Alexander.” John cupped Alex's face with his free hand and pulled him into a tender kiss only to have him hip-checked out of the way by Lafayette, who took his place gracefully, when the song changed. Alex was swept away by Hercules, who waltzed him across the floor easily, albeit a little sloppily, his massive form dwarfing Alexander's.

“Keep your shoulders back.” Alex instructed quietly, pushing Herc's shoulder.

“I only had two weeks to learn this.” He grumbled back, straightening his shoulders with a huff.

“So did John. And he's doing very well.” Alex looked over at John and Lafayette and smiled. John's form was almost perfect with Lafayette guiding him.

“Well why don't you and Lafayette show us how it's done?” On the next turn, Hercules handed Alexander over to Lafayette and took John to his arms, sweeping him to the other side of the dance floor.

“Ah, Alexandre, how long has it been since we danced?”

“Last time I can recall was the gala for the arrival of the French President. If I remember right he was very impressed.” Alex laughed. There was polite applause when the dance ended and Lafayette kissed both of Alexander's cheeks.

_“F_ _é_ _licitations_ _à_ _nouveau, mon ami.”_ He smiled, hugging him close. “You two are so very lucky to have each other.”

“ _Merci_.” Alex went to take his seat with John at the table for dinner, giving Eliza a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as he passed.

 

…

 

Dinner was full of laughter and light conversation, the room falling silent when Lafayette stood and tapped a knife against the side of his glass.

“ _Bonsoir_. Many of you know me already, but for those of you who do not, my name is-”

“Oh Lord here we go...” Hercules muttered.

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. But, I pray, please call me Lafayette.” Hercules had his face buried in his hands. “I am your Ambassador to France, and a close friend to both of the grooms. When Alexander first came to us here at the White House, some doubted he would last long. He was argumentative, rash and entirely too full of himself.”

“Hey!”

“Oh hush. You know it is true.” Alex shrugged and John laughed. “But other than that, he was brilliant. And many saw that as a threat. _Moi_? I saw in him great potential and a great friend. And I was right. Alexander and I bonded quickly and without hesitation. It is not often you can find someone that matches your wit in such a way that he does. He has become like a brother to me in these years that I have known him, and I feel so very lucky to have met him and John. _F_ _è_ _licitations mes amis, mes fr_ _è_ _res. Je vous souhaite de nombreuses ann_ _é_ _es de sant_ _é_ _et de bonheur._ ” As Lafayette sat, Hercules stood, shaking his head and smiling fondly at him.

“Well ladies and gentlemen, I know many of you don't know me, I guess I'm now the designated tailor for the White House, Hercules Mulligan. I've known, and lived with, John for years, even before Lafayette and Alexander moved to D.C. We went to school together, worked together, and lived together. He was my closest friend for years. He introduced me to Lafayette when he started coming to his coffee shop a few years ago, then Alexander a couple of years after that. Like my dear Lafayette said, the friendship was instantaneous and stronger than anything I've ever known. These two are perfect for each other. They even each other out and keep each other in line when I'm not around to do it for them and they're more in love than any two people I've ever met, maybe with the exception of myself and Lafayette.” He smiled and raised his glass. “To John and Alexander!”

“To John and Alexander!” The rest of the guests cheered back. When Hercules sat down Eliza stood with a nervous smile.

“Good evening, I'm Eliza Schuyler. Now, I know this wasn't in the rehearsal, but I have an announcement to make.” Alex looked over at John who just smiled and took his hand, giving it a little squeeze. “A few months ago, John and Alex asked me if I would be a surrogate for them and we started the process right away, I'm sure you all know how impatient these two are.” There were laughs and nods of agreement. “Well last week I received some news,” Alexander's breath hitched and he squeezed John's hand tighter. “It's official, I'm pregnant and Alex, John, you're going to have a little boy.” There was a chorus of “What!?” from Lafayette and Hercules, cheers and shouts of congratulations from the guests gathered, Alex looked like he was going to pass out while he hugged John, who was laughing and crying at the same time, and Frannie came running from her spot with Martha to hug them both. Alex pried himself away from John to pull Eliza into a tight (but not too tight) hug, crying and whispering 'thank you' into her shoulder over and over.

“Eliza... _Grasias, merci,_ thank you... My god Eliza... Thank you so much.” He sobbed, holding her face in his hands and kissing her briefly. “Best of wives, best of women.” He laughed.

“Best of speech writers, best of coffee bringers.” She laughed back, wiping away his tears. John, Hercules, Lafayette and Angelica joined in the hug, John's forehead pressed between Alex's shoulder blades and arms around his waist.

And Alexander felt more loved than he ever had. His husband squeezing him tight, one of his best friends carrying a child for them, their other friends, Washington and his wife, Martha and Frannie Manning, even Jefferson, Madison and Burr all surrounding them in a tight group hug. Nothing could make his night any more perfect than it already was.

 

XOXO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy god, this was getting a lot longer than I had originally planned (it's about 8 pages and 4.5K words total with the notes in Word wtf I haven't written something that long in FOREVER) so I'm splitting it up into two parts and then adding an epilogue.  
> THIS WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE ONE CHAPTER OF A CUTE PROPOSAL TO DISTRACT FROM THE SAD STRESSFUL SHIT I WRITE. WHAT HAPPENED.
> 
> Some translations (and by some I mean a lot) ((and again, I'm using Google translate for this so please forgive me and let me know if you see any glaring inaccuracies))
> 
> *Oh bien = Oh fine  
> *Venez ici, mon ami = Come here, my friend  
> *Cher frère = dear brother  
> *Félicitations à nouveau = Congratulations again  
> *Merci =Thank you/thanks (pick your poison)  
> *Bonsoir = Good evening  
> *Félicitations mes amis, mes frères. Je vous souhaite de nombreuses années de santé et de bonheur = Congratulations my friends, my brothers. I wish you many years of health and happiness
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, weddings and cute things are not really my forte, but I tried.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are more than welcome and I love them very, very much.
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex
> 
> p.s. yes I did almost totally forget about Burr in this whole ordeal. I dropped his name in a couple times in my re-read though. Sorry Mr. Burr, sir.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE I WROTE HAPPY. Enjoy it while it lasts because just about everything else I'm putting out right now is sad and horrible.
> 
> As always comments, kudos and bookmarks are so, so, so appreciated!
> 
> Much love!  
> Kay


End file.
